I would stay
by Lessah
Summary: Eine Lisa/Rokko FF basierend auf einem meiner Lieblingslieder "I would stay" von Krezip


_If this is true,_

_I thought then,_

_what will I think_

_Will I stay_

_but rather I would get away_

Sie war wirklich verliebt. Lisa Plenkse, die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda, hatte sich verliebt und nicht in ihren ehemaligen Chef David Seidel, wie es jeder, der sie kannte vermutet hatte. Sogar Jürgen hatte sie immer wieder damit aufgezogen und sie bedrängt endlich mit ihrer Schwärmerei für David aufzuhören.  
Doch war es ganz anders. Lisa hatte alle diese Schwärmereien für David vorgespielt, um ihre Liebsten und vor allem den Mann, den sie liebte nicht wissen zu lassen, dass sie ihn mehr als ihr Leben liebte. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen, wie sie sich in ihn verlieben konnte, dabei war er so chaotisch...so verrückt, aber eigentlich waren genau das die Eigenschaften, die sie so sehr an ihm mochte.  
Doch wenn sie ihn so sehr liebte, warum stand sie dann hier am Berliner Hauptbahnhof, um aus der Stadt zu verschwinden?  
Es geschah auf der Präsentation der Herbst/Winter-Kollektion von Kerima. Die Entwürfe Hugos waren wieder einmal wundervoll gewesen und natürlich ein voller Erfolg bei der Presse. Lisa hatte ihn beobachtet, wie er mit den Journalisten umgegangen war. Sie hatte bemerkt, wie er die Gespräche mit der Presse mit kleinen humorvollen Spitzen würzte und so alle in seinen Bahn zog, selbst Lisa.  
Und dann hatte sie sich ein Herz gefasst und ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihr ein bisschen in den nahegelegenen Park gehen könne. Er fragte sie warum und bekam nur zur Antwort, dass sie etwas mit ihm unter vier Augen besprechen musste.  
Es wunderte ihn, dass seine Chefin etwas mit ihm unter vier Augen besprechen wollte, was nicht bis morgen warten konnte, da sie ja morgen sowieso die Pressemeldungen über die Präsentation sichten mussten.  
So ging er also mit in den Park und war verblüfft, als er sah, wie seine so toughe Chefin immer schüchterner wurde. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Dann begann sie ihm etwas zu offenbaren, was sie sehr viel Mut kostete: „Herr Kowalski ich möchte Ihnen etwas sagen, was mir schon sehr lange auf der Seele brennt" sie knetete dabei nervös ihre Hände. „Sicher fragen Sie sich, was Ihre Chefin mit Ihnen besprechen will, was nicht bis morgen warten kann, aber ich habe schon zu lange damit gewartet. Ich...ich...also ich hab mi..mich in.., Lisa seufzte tief, nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fuhr sehr viel sanfter fort,...in dich verliebt." Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an und sah wie ihm seine Gesichtszüge entglitten. Dieses anstarren und Nichtssagen raubte ihr den letzten Mut und sie rannte weg. Als Rokko seine Fassung zurückgewann war es zu spät, sie war weg.  
Lisa rannte und rannte und weinte dabei bitterlich...endlich hatte sie es geschafft Rokko ihre Liebe zu gestehen und dann das. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie machen sollte und so rannte sie zur nächsten S-Bahn-Station fuhr nach Hause packte ein paar Sachen und nun stand sie auf dem Bahnhof. Die Richtung war ihr egal Hauptsache weg aus Berlin...weit entfernt von dieser Peinlichkeit.

_I'm scared that  
I won't find a thing  
and afraid that I'll turn out to be alone_

Während sie auf dem Bahnhof stand bekam sie immer mehr das Gefühl einfach nur wegzurennen. Ja, sie hatte Angst, dass er nicht dasselbe empfinden würde wie sie, dass er sie nur als ihre Chefin ansah. Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wann sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Es war vor knapp einem Jahr gewesen und sie hatte gerade bei Kerima angefangen. Da schlitterte Kerima auch schon in die erste Krise. Es ging um David, seine Verlobung mit Mariella und seine unzähligen Affären. Es war nicht schön gewesen, dass das alles in der Presse so breit getreten wurde. Doch viel schlimmer waren die Einbußen für Kerima gewesen, denn viele Lieferanten und auch andere Geschäftspartner wollten nichts mit einem Geschäftsführer zu tun haben, der sich so in der Öffentlichkeit darstellte. Da Mariella für unbestimmte Zeit nach New York gereist war musste ein neuer PR-Fachmann her, um das Image von Kerima Moda, dem führenden Modeunternehmen Deutschlands, wieder aufzupolieren. Schnell war klar Mariella kann wenn überhaupt nur der Beste in der Branche vertreten...Rokko Kowalski.  
Lisa, noch immer Davids Assistentin, war von Anfang an fasziniert von dem neuen PR-Manager. Er war so anders, er war das, was man einen „schrägen Vogel" nannte. Doch sie erkannte schnell, dass er sein Herz am rechten Fleck trug, denn anders als ihre anderen Kollegen war er immer höflich zu ihr und machte ihr nie unterschwellig klar, dass sie nicht in ein Modeunternehmen passte. Das war ein Grund, warum sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Er war der erste Mann, außer Jürgen, doch der zählte nicht wirklich, der sie als gleichwertig behandelte. Doch aus Angst jemand würde, sie auslachen, dass sie sich in den neuen Kometen am Werbehimmel verliebt hatte heuchelte sie vor David zu lieben. Ein großer Fehler wie sie nun erkannte.

_I have to learn,  
have to try,  
have to trust,  
I have to cry  
have to see  
have to know that I can be myself_

Der Zug nach Stralsund mit Weiterfahrt nach Binz fuhr in den Bahnhof ein und Lisa wusste nun, wenn sie eine Chance bei Rokko haben wollte, so musste sie wissen wer sie war und ihm ganz selbstbewusst gegenübertreten ohne Angst vor Zurückweisung.  
Sie stieg also ein und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, wo sie sich ans Fenster setzte, ihren Lieblingsplatz in Zügen. Nachdem der Schaffner kam und sie bei ihm eine Fahrkarte mit Ziel Binz gekauft hatte ließ sie wieder ihren Gedanken freien lauf. Sie überlegte wer sie wirklich war und wie sie sie selbst sein konnte, ohne, dass sie ausgelacht wurde.  
Aber wie sollte sie es schaffen? Schließlich war sie doch immer sie selbst, aber eben mit wenig Selbstbewusstsein, wenn es nicht um die Firma ging. Genau, dass müsste sie ändern. Sie musste versuchen nicht mehr so furchtbar schüchtern zu sein, wenn es um sie selbst ging.  
Ihre ersten Versuche in Richtung mehr Selbstbewusstsein machte sie im Speisewagen, sie versuchte mit dem Kellner zu flirten, wie sie es schon so oft bei anderen Frauen gesehen hatte und tatsächlich Lisa hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie freundlicher und zuvorkommender als die restlichen Gäste im Wagen behandelte, obwohl auch einige wunderschöne Damen darunter waren. Mit dem Gefühl vielleicht doch begehrenswert sein zu können und dem Vertrauen, dass ihr Ziel schaffbar war ging sie zurück in ihr Abteil.  
Sie suchte nach ihrem Handy, um ihre Eltern anzurufen und ihnen sagen zu können, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück sein würde. Doch was sie dann sah und las trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Rokko hatte ihr tatsächlich eine SMS geschrieben und ihr gesagt, dass er es sehr mutig fand, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte gleichzeitig aber auch traurig war, dass er keine Chance bekam auf ihr Geständnis zu reagieren. Er schrieb außerdem, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn sie beide noch einmal miteinander reden könnten, denn das lag ihm sehr am Herzen.  
Lisa war zutiefst gerührt und konnte bis Stralsund nicht aufhören zu weinen. Doch nun wusste sie sie konnte sie selbst sein ohne wenn und aber.

_and if I could,  
I would stay  
and if they're not, not in my way  
I'll stare here in the distance  
but I'll grow up to be just like you  
I'll grow up to be just like you_

Hätte sie gekonnt und hätte ihr Mut sie nicht in dem Moment, in dem sie Rokko ihre Liebe gestand verlassen wäre sie in Berlin geblieben und hätte gekämpft. Gekämpft um die Liebe von Rokko Kowalski. Sie wusste bis zu der SMS nicht wirklich, was er von ihr hielt und somit war das kurze Schweigen auf ihr Geständnis Grund genug gewesen um ihre Unsicherheit so groß werden zu lassen, dass sie lieber weg lief, als auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Während sie nun auf den Zug in Richtung Binz wartete wagte sie einen Blick in ihre eigene Zukunft, wie würde sie aussehen? Würde sie glücklich sein und Kinder haben, vielleicht sogar mit Rokko oder hatte sie sich mit dem Weglaufen eine einmalige Chance verbaut. Die Chance endlich auch ihr Glück in der Liebe zu finden. Doch nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte gekniffen und war wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass Ärger mit ihren Eltern hatte weggelaufen ohne sich umzudrehen, ohne Erklärung.  
Sie musste endlich erwachsen werden. Sie konnte nicht ewig in ihren Träumschlössern leben, denn dieses eine Mal, wo sie wirklich und wahrhaftig liebte und gehofft hatte auch geliebt zu werden hatte sie wie ein Kind gehandelt. Sie wusste, dass sie manchmal sehr naiv und gutgläubig war, doch inzwischen war sie oft genug von ihrem ehemaligen Chef David Seidel enttäuscht worden, um zu begreifen, dass nicht jeder wie sie war, nicht jeder glaubte bedingungslos an das Gute im Menschen und viele Nutzten gutgläubige Menschen einfach nur aus. Doch das sollte Lisa Plenske nicht mehr passieren. Nein sie wollte erwachsen werden für Rokko, sie wollte sich endlich sicher sein und zwar so sicher wie er es immer war. Sie wollte erwachsen werden, um so zu sein wie er. Sie wollte sich ihr inneres Kind behalten, auch wenn sie Erwachsen war und das bewunderte sie an Rokko. Er hatte den Jungen, der er mal war nie verloren.  
Doch sie war momentan nur das Mädchen von früher, sie aber wollte die Frau sein, die in ihr steckte und das Mädchen, das sie ein mal war bewaren.

_I see it all I'm sure but  
do I know what's right  
thought I knew  
but it turns out the other way  
I'm scared that I'll won't find a thing  
and afraid that I'll turn out to be alone_

Nun sah sie alles ganz deutlich vor sich. Sie musste erwachsener werden um Rokko zu gefallen und sie musste wissen wer sie war. Doch eigentlich war sie doch erwachsen und sie wusste auch wer sie war. Schließlich leitete sie seit geraumer Zeit eine große Modefirma. Sie hatte den Mut, dem Mann den sie liebte und von dem sie wusste, dass er sie bestimmt nicht lieben würde ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Und sie wusste, dass sie mit Rokko reden würde, sobald sie etwas Ruhe gefunden hatte. Sie würde ihm erklären, warum sie ihm auf der Präsentation gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten einfach weggerannt war.  
Sie war endlich in Binz angekommen und zog gleich die warme Meeresbrise ein. Sie liebte die Ostsee und konnte es kaum erwarten sich hier ein paar schöne Tage zu machen. Als sie sich umdrehte, um zum Ausgang des Bahnhofes zu gehen. Sah sie dort jemanden stehen, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam und je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher erkannte sie, dass es sich um Rokko handelte. Beinahe wäre sie wieder in ihr Fluchtverhalten zurückgekehrt. Doch sie erinnerte sich ihrer Vorsätze und ging geradewegs auf Rokko zu. Sie begrüßten sich und als Lisa mit einem „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie heute..." beginnen wollte unterbrach er sie „Dir brauch nichts Leid zu tun. Durch dich habe ich gemerkt, wie viel du mir seit diesem einen Jahr, das ich dich kenne bedeutest. Außerdem ist mir durch deine Liebeserklärung erst bewusst geworden, dass ich mich schon längst in dich verliebt habe..." Rokko wollte noch weitersprechen, doch der letzte Satz hatte Lisa genügt und sie viel ihm überschwänglich um den Hals. Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren lösten sich sich langsam aus ihrer Umarmung. Doch nur so weit, dass sie sich in die Augen blicken konnten und sich ihre Lippen zu ihrem ersten, aber bestimmt nicht letzten Kuss vereinigten.


End file.
